Kid Temper Tantrum Has Serious Talk With XXXTentacion
While we can have fun and have laughs, I decided to make a more serious fanfiction about the treatment of females. Personally, I believe that no man, woman, transgender, or any other person on this planet needs to be mistreated or abused. Hope you enjoy this fanfic. Dad: So we are at Lauderhill, Florida to see XXXTentacion. XXX: So why are you here again? Mom: Well, our son Leland has been acting up lately. XXX: And? Dad: He's been disrespecting women! XXX: What? Mom: He got suspended in school for refusing to listen to the teachers and even bringing in Male-Dom and Female-Sub BDSM porn in the school! XXX: Your kidding. Dad: We're not! And when the West Wind came to apologize for the Macon incident, Leland just spit at her and called her a w****! XXX: So what do you want me to do about it? Mom: Give him a talk about how women deserve better treatment then what he's been doing! XXX: Okay. I'll see what I can do. Jahseh enters the living room. Leland is seen playing PUBG with Trippie Redd and Franceball Franceball: Hey X! How you doing? XXX: Good. Anyway, I need to talk to Leland. Leland: Okay. The 2 go to the backyard XXX: I need you to be honest with me, do you respect women? Leland: Yes sir. XXX: You do? Leland nods Dad: But we got a call from the school saying you've been suspended for bringing in female torture pornography in the school and disrespecting teachers. Mom: And you spit at West Wind and called her the "W" word! XXX: Is that respecting women? Leland: No sir. XXX: You don't even act like that when I speak, or your dad speaks, or any other male speaks. The only one you respect is Yeagar! Mom: Leland do yo- XXX: Let me speak. Do you think you are superior to women? Leland: Yes sir. XXX: (gasps) You are? Dad: Well we don't want you growing up to be a Misogynist! XXX: Shut up! Leland if you think your superior to all females, where do you think I would be without my former girlfriend Jocelyn Flores? Leland: 6 feet down. XXX: Exactly. Why? Because she was to one. So was the one that helped me and gave me hope during my darkest times. (Pauses while tears starts falling down) Without her, I wouldn't be where I am now. A moment of silence XXX: For one, you need to start being respectful and appreciative to females. Plus, you need to behave in school too! Bringing in porno's, not listening to what the teacher says, that's not cool. Leland nods in agreement XXX: (in a more strict tone) How come your the only one that have the most problems? Leanna, Yeagar, Carlos, and everyone else is doing okay, but your the only one that keeps on starting trouble! A moment of silence XXX: Come here. (hugs Leland) You need to stop this. And don't say you understand when you don't understand! You keep on having problems. Dad: You also owe mommy an apology for being rude and disrespectful to her. Leland: (starts crying) I-I'M SORRY!!! Leland bawls as he hugs Carole Mom: It's okay... XXX: You also gotta apologize to West Wind and your teachers. Got it? Leland: Y-yes sir... Trippie Redd: The Domino's pizza just ca- (stares confusingly) What happened? XXX: I had a talk with him. Now come on, let's go eat pizza! Leland: Okay. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum